


wouldn't it be nice

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Sylvain Jose Gautier, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: sylvain tries to get felix to insult him/call him names/degrade him in bed but it becomes obvious he doesnt enjoy it so much as he thinks he deserves it. felix decides to try praising him instead and it turns out he likes that much more----kinkmeme fill!
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136
Collections: Anonymous





	wouldn't it be nice

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S PORN *yeets phone*
> 
> https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=2918984#cmt2918984

Felix pushes his lips on Sylvain’s more than he kisses them – it’s unrefined, frankly inexperienced but all he can manage at the moment. That is more than enough to accomplish his true purpose, shutting Sylvain up, make him pay attention to Felix, only him. Sylvain’s initial reaction is surprise, that slowly melts into delight as he eagerly actually kisses Felix.

Sylvain is a much better kisser than Felix, and for some reason Felix decides to be annoyed by that fact now. One of his hand finds Sylvain’s hair, pulls a little, harder when Sylvain moans into his mouth. Sylvain’s own hands have started touching Felix too, gently rubbing his waist over the fabric there. Felix pulls away from the kiss to stop that motion, take Sylvain’s hands and shove him on his bed roughly.

Sylvain’s grin is indication enough that he’s liking it, waiting for Felix’s next move. “Take your pants off,” he orders. Sylvain does as he’s told obediently, working on unlacing his pants as quickly as he can. That is not quick enough for Felix. He awkwardly straddles Sylvain, moved by determination instead of experience, and helps Sylvain finally free his dick. It’s already growing hard, something that has Felix’s undivided attention. “You’re so desperate for it.” The sneer on his face is obvious, Sylvain’s responding low moan too.

Felix isn’t satisfied yet, and moves to give Sylvain enough room to get rid of the offending clothes he’s still wearing. Felix watches, enraptured, the skin Sylvain unveils graciously and freely, the way he probably has to many others before Felix. He’s naked soon enough, looking at Felix in anticipation. He’s even harder, just from being watched, and Felix smirks. “So fucking needy.”

He greedily touches all of Sylvain, runs his fingers from his neck to his hip bone, always careful to avoid his crotch. Sylvain tries to touch him too – Felix pushes away any attempt. Sylvain will not get anything until Felix takes everything he wants from him. He fondles Sylvain’s thighs, feels the muscles there, and is annoyed by them immensely. He barely ever sees Sylvain trains – yet he works up slightly bigger muscles than him. He squeezes, Sylvain whines.

Even breathless, Sylvain manages to talk. “You know, I didn’t think you’d run away from a challenge. Scared to touch me, Felix?”

Felix knows bait when he sees one, even more so if it comes from Sylvain. He still can’t stop the annoyance that kicks in automatically. He glares, but keeps his mouth shut. Sylvain’s length lies on his stomach, uncared for. Felix abandons Sylvain’s thigh to slowly come meet him face to face, avoiding any touch entirely. “Keep talking and I won’t at all.” He gives Sylvain enough time to answer, and is satisfied that he doesn’t. He kisses him again, but this time he knows better what he’s doing, and Sylvain is responsive to every new swipe of tongue.

His hand goes down again, finding Sylvain’s crotch and teasing his balls. He feels the way Sylvain’s body tenses against him, how he shifts to rub more of his dick against Felix. It pleases them both, Felix encourages this. He’s not indifferent to the noises Sylvain makes, and feels that he will soon need to undress too. “I like this,” Sylvain says between two kisses. “I like this a lot, Felix.”

Felix feels the need to hide his smile at these words, and hurries to plant kisses on Sylvain’s neck. He’s not embarrassed, not when Sylvain probably tells this kind of words to anyone he gets to bed with. He means to continue like this, gently, when Sylvain carefully moves away from his hungry mouth. “Come on. Tell me again how desperate I am for you, I liked it.”

The odd request makes Felix truly pause. “What?”

Sylvain rolls his hips expertly, searching for better friction. “I’m your bitch, aren’t I? Just – disgusting, is it, how easily I beg for your cock?”

Felix contemplates this, and quickly enough disentangles himself from Sylvain. He takes off his clothes, deliberately slow, ignores the sounds of agony next to him. Once he’s done, he takes a good look at Sylvain, then more specifically his hand eagerly jerking him off. He’s quick – to make up for Felix’s slowness, and shameless in the way he stares at Felix’s body.

“Turn around.” He half expects Sylvain to ignore him, just for the fun of it, but he obeys immediately. Felix allows himself to smile at the sight. “You’re right, it’s really disgusting how desperate you are.” He no longer kisses Sylvain’s neck, and settles for heavily breathing next to it. “Though, I can’t say I’m surprised.” He comfortably lies next Sylvain, caresses his back and lets his nails drag lightly behind. “Any dick would do the job for a slut like you.”

Sylvain whimpers, voice barely concealed, and squirms. “Felix, please.” He tries to turn his head, but seems unable to do so. Felix’s hand stays between his shoulder blades, pushing a little. “Fuck me, please.”

“Ass up.” He finally moves around Sylvain, pleased to see Sylvain has once again done exactly what he’d commanded, even spread his legs in anticipation. Felix huffs. “Do you think you look pretty like that? You’re such a pitiful sight, Sylvain.” That is far from the truth, Felix has to take a few seconds to simply admire the perfect arch of Sylvain’s back. “You’re only useful as a hole. Are you even a good one?” He tentatively lets his fingers feel said hole, teasing it as much as discovering it. “Bet you can take me right now, like that, with how trained you are.”

Felix spits in his hand, and finally touches himself. Sylvain has waited so far, he waits a little more before Felix offers him generous strokes to make sure he’s still pleased by this. His lack of reaction isn’t alarming, but Felix speaks a bit more gently nevertheless. “Sylvain?”

Felix can only see one of his eyes, and notes that it’s closed. Even now, he gets cheeky, but the urgency in his tone has changed. “Don’t be a coward Felix, fuck me like that, just – use me already.”

The taunt rubs him the wrong way this time, the real need in Sylvain’s voice too, but there isn’t much left for him to do except finally fuck Sylvain. He does – just the tip first, enjoying the way he can see himself slowly entering Sylvain, the way Sylvain practically moves to fuck himself on his dick. It’s all overwhelming, and Felix would be happier not saying anything and enjoy it for what it is, but he remembers Sylvain’s words, and tries for his sake. “You like that, huh? How pathetic can you be – just waiting for the right – the right occasion to have your friend fuck you, you just can’t get enough.” He sinks completely into Sylvain, awkwardly moves a little to see how he and Sylvain like it. He pulls away, but inevitably is drawn back in, Sylvain sets their pace. “You’d – ruin precious things, just to get that tiny thrill.”

Sylvain moans, somewhere between pleasure and pain. Felix leans over, is vaguely surprised to see Sylvain’s been ignoring his own erection. Felix helps, and sure enough Sylvain is as hard as a rock. He needs to make sure he is enjoying as much as he is. “You’re insatiable,” he accuses scornfully. That gets a sob from Sylvain, and Felix watches as a single tear rolls down his nose. “You cry like a bitch too,” he adds, but even himself can hear that his voice toned down. Sylvain is clenching his jaw, hard, determined not to let another sob out.

Felix stops moving. Sylvain has stopped too, and buried his head deeper in the bed. The cold feeling overcoming Felix is almost enough to make him soften on the spot. Sylvain flops down. His ragged breathing can’t only be due to their sexual activities, Felix puts an awkward hand on his back. “Sylvain.” After a moment that seems to last forever for Felix, Sylvain turns around, cheeks as red as his eyes. Sylvain is crying, and Felix is responsible for it. “What the – Sylvain, you said –” It doesn’t matter what Sylvain said, he realizes, and he should probably stop talking now.

He wipes Sylvain tears with his thumb, hoping they’ll stop coming. Felix doesn’t know how to offer comfort, but he tries, pulls Sylvain into an awkward but genuine hug. Sylvain is slow in reciprocating the hug, but he does and his arms pull Felix even closer, tighter. “I’m – a pitiful sight, right?” He jokes lightly, but the crack in his voice is telling.

Felix feels sick, and angry at himself. “You know you’re not, Sylvain.”

“Do I?” He argues sarcastically.

This kind of self loathing talk isn’t exactly new coming from Sylvain, but Felix manages to be surprised anyway. “What? Sylvain you’re…” He tries to think of something nice to say, something that he can bring himself to voice. “There’s a reason you’re popular, of course you look… good.”

Sylvain giggles bitterly, no longer bothering to hide his sadness. “Damn, thanks Felix.”

If that’s what Felix gets for at least trying, he’s extremely close to putting his clothes back on and leaving Sylvain to deal with it alone. Extraordinarily, he doesn’t, because he recognizes he is the one who brought tears to Sylvain’s eyes and owes him more honesty. “I like you.” He expects Sylvain to laugh again, have another witty retort to share, but it never comes. Felix continues, even if it costs him greatly emotionally. “I want to fuck you all the time, it’s driving me insane. You’re a fool if you think I’m disappointed in you for wanting the same thing.”

“Felix,” Sylvain interrupts, disbelieving, “Felix, it’s – everyone knows how I spend my time. I know you hate it, you don’t have to pretend like you suddenly –”

“Suddenly what? Sylvain I – I hate that you neglect your training, but I don’t hate you.” He tries to move his head, let his forehead rest against Sylvain’s as a peace offering. “I care about you.”

Sylvain’s eyes strangely escape his, and Felix is worried that even this isn’t enough to distract him from his thoughts. Then he remembers their earlier activities, and the awareness that Sylvain’s erection is somewhere near his thigh hits him.

Sylvain’s silence is uncharacteristic. He retracts his arms from the hug, slowly falls back on the bed. At least, he isn’t crying anymore. Felix looks for signs that this means the end of their encounter, but Sylvain offers none. He lies there, staring at Felix oddly. He scratches his throat, and seems to shrug. “So… You have a crush on me? Embarrassing.”

What’s actually embarrassing, is how Felix moves so that their dicks nicely fit together. His excitement isn’t gone, just like his annoyance. “Do you ever think before you talk?”

Sylvain raises a singular eyebrow, playfully but deadly. “Do you?”

“I thought you liked it! Sylvain, I wouldn’t do anything I thought you didn’t like.” He thinks he has made this clear enough already, and that Sylvain will stop holding his poor choice of words against him.

Sylvain looks, on the other hand, extremely pleased by Felix’s embarrassment. He gets his hands busy, lazily stroking them into full hardness. “Yeah? But you want to, right? At least a little bit.” He’s teasing, using his voice that is full of sex.

Felix is not falling for this twice. “Sylvain, shut the fuck up. I want to make this good for you, whether you want it or not. So just –” His hands join Sylvain’s, thumb circling the head of Sylvain’s dick. “– let me take care of you, alright?”

Sylvain can’t hide the way his body reacts, and of course Felix notices. “You don’t really want that, though, you –”

“ _I_ want to make you feel good.” He glares, hoping to convey how serious he is about this. He guesses it is working, perhaps too well, Sylvain can’t bring himself to look at him in the eyes. He only does that when overwhelmed, or ashamed. Felix likes this, likes it a lot. He positions himself, cruelly abandoning Sylvain’s cock in order to align his own a little lower. Sylvain wraps his legs around Felix, but no longer moves to pull him closer. Felix thinks that he looks beautiful like that, and now is tempted to say it, just to see that look on Sylvain’s face. “You look nice.”

Sylvain throws his head back, and chuckles a little. Felix feels like he’s being mocked again, and hates that he knows why. He takes it as a challenge. “You look gorgeous Sylvain, and there’s no one else I’d rather be with right now.” He doesn’t give him time to answer, before he slides sensually and once again slowly into Sylvain.

“Ah – fuck, I need you Felix, faster.”

Felix smirks, but it’s a useless attempt, he’s too focused finding the right angle to make Sylvain shudder again to sound annoyed. “Truth is, Sylvain, I – I need you more. Fuck, I’ve needed you my entire goddamn life.” Sylvain shakes his head, but keeps silent. That makes Felix angry. He picks up his pace. “I knew I’d always want you, ever since we made that stupid promise, every day after I –”

Sylvain moans, less lewdly than before but less controlled. Felix can feel the way he clenches around dick with each word that spills out of his mouth, and that encourages him to continue. “I knew it was going to be you. Stupid, charming, loyal you. Fuck, you feel so good, Sylvain.”

Sylvain raises his hand, trying to catch something. Felix looks at it, not really understanding. It trails his arm until it finds one of Felix’s hand, stops there. Felix understands, is quick to hold Sylvain’s hand and intertwine their fingers. He wonders – briefly, when was the last time they did this, under what circumstances. It doesn’t matter, now that he has Sylvain, in every way, he’s determined not to let go. With his available arm, Sylvain tries to hide his face. Felix’s first instinct is to feel offended, but he swallows down his pride. Then, Sylvain speaks, completely wrecked. “Felix – touch me, please, I’m –”

Felix more than happily obliges, feeling himself closer to his climax with each second. All he needs to do is look upon the mess that Sylvain has become, and where their hands meet, to feel on edge. “How about we stay like this,” he drawls, “linked together for eternity?” Before he can fully understand what is happening, Sylvain’s stomach is covered in a substance that isn’t sweat at all, and his own hand is tainted by it. It takes one more thrust for him to reach his own orgasm, more satisfying than any he’s had before.

He never lets go of Sylvain’s hand. It stays like that when he collapses on Sylvain, and when they can once again think with clear minds. Sylvain gazes at him tiredly, but fondly. Felix doesn’t what expression he’s doing, but it must be something as equally sappy. He doesn’t mind as much as he should. There’s still some humid spots around Sylvain’s eyes, but Felix’s worry fade as soon as it comes. Sylvain doesn’t just look happy, he is, Felix knows that difference and it slows time a little between them. The kiss comes naturally, more chaste now, but more charged emotionally. It’s good.


End file.
